


A Bad Day (but a friend always helps)

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Albus wakes up with a migraine, Hogwarts knows the drill.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Bad Day (but a friend always helps)

**Author's Note:**

> The migraine description comes from very limited personal experience which has been dramatized because fiction. 
> 
> Prompt: Day 26: If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad [Migraine]
> 
> Content Warnings: None, I believe, but please let me know if you think something should be warned for and I will add it.

Albus woke up to the sound of his dorm mates waking up grating on his ears, that was the first sign of a bad day. He opened his eyes and immediately had to close them again because even the curtained darkness of his bed was too much for his head. Nevertheless, Albus swallowed as the pain in his head registered and tried to get up with a groan.

“Al?” Scorpius pulled back the curtains of his friend’s bed to see Albus’s pale form tensed in pain. “Migraine day?” he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“Yeah.” Al curled back up.

“I’ll talk to Madam Pomfrey,” Scorpius promised, taking care not to shift the bed too much, lest Albus find himself nauseous.

He dressed quickly, motioning to their dorm mates to keep the noise down. They did so with practiced ease, knowing that when Albus was suffering from migraines anything could set off worse bouts of symptoms.

Scorpius slipped into the common room, the other boys not far behind, as it was much easier to hang out in the common room when Albus was suffering, so they didn’t have to worry about hurting him. One of their prefects raised an eyebrow at the boys being up and about so early.

“Bad day for Potter, then?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to go see what Madam Pomfrey wants him to do,” Scorpius said.

“I’ll keep an ear out,” the prefect promised, “He’ll be in good hands.”

Scorpius headed out, this hadn’t been an uncommon occurrence this past year. Al had suffered from migraines which had popped up after the events with the time turner, no one had figured out exactly why yet, but Scorpius’s theory was that it came from the strain of moving through time and disappearing from it at the same time, and since no one else had come up with anything better, he could believe he was right.

“James? What’re you doing up?” The seventh-year looked down at Scorpius from where he was sitting on one of the castle’s stone ledges.

“Playing a prank,” James said, and really Scorpius required no more explanation, the less he knew the better. “You going to Pomfrey’s?”

Scorpius nodded.

James grimaced. “Poor kid, let me know if he needs anything, will you?”

“Will do, though I believe you will be spending most of your time in detention.”

James shook his head. “Only if I get caught.”

“Which you most certainly will.”

James scoffed and Scorpius continued on to the hospital wing. “Good morning Madam Pomfrey.”

She sighed when she saw Scorpius. “Is the poor dear ill again?”

“Yeah, couldn’t stand this morning, sensory sensitivity, and I’m willing to bet he’s feeling some nausea by now.”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. “I cannot understand why the potions won’t take with this, well, you suspect he’ll be able to come down to the hospital wing?”

“I doubt it, couldn’t stand and it usually only gets worse as the day goes on.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Right you are, boy. Well,” she pulled out a potion bottle labeled A. Potter #1 with a list of symptoms underneath and poured some into a smaller vial. “See if you can get him to drink this and I’ll send Horace to check on him soon. But if he feels up to it, please bring him down.”

“I will, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Off you go, then. I’ll tell your professors that Potter won’t be in class and that you may be in and out.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Of course, take good care!”

Scorpius returned to the Slytherin common room, passing by James getting assigned detention by Headmistress McGonagall, and slipped quietly into the dorm, apparently not quietly enough, however, because Al groaned as he entered.

“Al, Madam Pomfrey’s sent a potion.” Scorpius pulled back the curtains and winced Al did look worse. “You really ought to-“ Albus curled away from the sound of his voice, despite it being almost too soft for him to hear. “Alright.”

Scorpius poured the contents of the vial into Al’s mouth, trying to ignore how clammy his friend’s skin felt. Ideally, the symptoms would go down soon, but from experience it had the same probability as a coin flip.

Scorpius padded around the room and drew all the curtains, trying to block out any light, if the potions weren’t going to help he could ideally help control the symptoms through good old fashioned logic. Then, he sat on the floor, less noisy than the bed, and waited. If Al fell asleep, perhaps he would slip away to get the two of them something to eat, maybe collect homework from classes, but he tried to spend the bad days with Al, just in case his friend needed something. Sometimes Professor Slughorn would come up and sit with Al while Scorpius went to class, especially if an exam was happening, sometimes Professor Longbottom came, or one of the prefects, sometimes someone let James or Lilly in, but usually, it was Scorpius who stayed.

Al remained silent, sometimes moving to shift slightly, but he wasn’t groaning anymore which could either mean he was feeling better or even his own groans were too loud now. Around midmorning, Al fell asleep, so Scorpius went to class for a little while and collected food for the two of them. Rose gave him her notes, from the classes they had missed which was a godsend.

Al woke up about half-hour after Scorpius returned and turned on his side to face him. He looked better, more color in his cheeks, eyes fully focused. “It’s subsiding,” Al told him. “You can go to class.”

Scorpius tried not to be offended by the brush off, Al was always snippy on day’s like this, and he knew his friend just didn’t want Scorpius to be sitting on the floor doing nothing for a few more hours.

Al must’ve realized what he said was snippy because he added, “I do appreciate it Scorpius.”

“I know, but let’s get you to the Hospital Wing first alright? We don’t want it getting any worse while I’m gone.”

Al rolled his eyes. “You’re a worrywart, you know that, Scorpius?”

“I worry the perfect amount."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
